


Sweet Dreams

by Purplefern



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But not very far fetched ones, Gen, Helpful Jeremy Heere's Squip, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Microfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, No Dialogue, What does the squip do all night anyway?, headcanons, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: The Squip had its moments when it was actually helpful. Some of which Jeremy wasn't even aware of.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Heere goes me dipping my toes into the Be More Chill fandom.

Night had finally fallen, and Jeremy’s mind was now quiet, indicating he was, at last, asleep. Not at too late of an hour, though, which was good -- thought the powerful supercomputer as it took advantage of the quiet hours to sort through the day’s data and plan for the next. 

It was distracted from its task as it detected unusual brain activity from its human. It checked quickly -- verifying that Jeremy was still asleep-- and switched its focus to the new thoughts. The Squip watched, distantly, as images of dark and vague forms skulked across its host’s mind. Watching longer, turning its focus more and more towards Jeremy’s unsettling dream, there then came running. Running and running, Jeremy's mind filling with frantic fear. The adrenaline spike the dream caused set off little alarm bells somewhere deep in the supercomputer’s programming about protecting the user when there was serious danger. Of course, the Squip knew there was no such danger, but Jeremy’s body didn’t and neither did the computer’s code, so the nightmare rankled all the same. Something would have to be done about this, considered the machine. Aside from the unpleasantness the panic from the nightmare caused the supercomputer, this bad dream was inhibiting Jeremy’s proper REM sleep. That would inevitably lead to him being unfocused, unattractive, and uncoordinated in the morning. (Not to mention, it couldn’t help but also think, incredibly obstinate and difficult.) 

Fully turning away from its previous work, the Squip set to dispelling the nightmare. Expanding its processing power throughout Jeremy's brain, the Squip triggered the required centers to fix Jeremy's panicking body. It attempted to lower the body’s frantic production of adrenaline, simultaneously manipulating serotonin and melatonin levels. It could feel Jeremy calm, but the nightmare was still lurking. To combat this, it searched through Jeremy's memories, feeding his mind a stream of more positive images that the computer determined the mind could latch onto instead. 

After a moment, its biochemical meddling was successful, and Jeremy’s heart rate lowered and breathing evened out as the nightmare disappeared. The fear dissipated, and Jeremy's mind went back to its previous peaceful quiet, with only the vaguest of more positive dreams perceivable in the background. Deep in its processor, the supercomputer hummed satisfactorily, before turning back to its business. Jeremy slept soundly the remainder of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to Be More Chill and I'm now hooked. I'm fascinated with the concept of the Squip and keep wondering what it being literally inside Jeremy's brain entails. I also love fics that focus on the Squip actually helping Jeremy (because that is technically its function) so one night I just wrote this little thing.  
> Are these things the Squip can do? I guess so. I mean, if it can play around with nerve endings and pheromones I don't see why not.  
> Hope you enjoyed whatever this was. Leave kudos, comments, etc, thanks for reading.


End file.
